


reality is harsh

by ashley_emo_trash77



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Based on a Dream, Disturbing Themes, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, POV Third Person Limited, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashley_emo_trash77/pseuds/ashley_emo_trash77
Summary: she was born with these powers, and she can do good with them. but, in the end when everything is going to end, will she use her powers for good or for bad?





	1. prologue

_Air, rushing around her…._

_Pain._

_Grief._

_That’s all she felt in her dream._

_She was falling._

_Then, nothing._


	2. chapter one

She awoke to the morning bell that rings every morning. She stirred in her bed, all the other girls in the shared dorm doing the same. 

She had barely any recollection of the dream she had. She never does, yet she has the same dream every night. Or was it a nightmare? She could never tell. 

She opened her eyes and saw what she did everyday. A yellow aura, around everybody, except for herself. She had no aura that she could see. 

She sat up, using her elbows to prop herself up. 

She glanced around suspiciously, and then proceeded to move through her regular morning routine, robotically. 

She gathered her school supplies, doing the same as she does everyday. 

She walked out of the dorm where all the girls resided, and made the short walk to the boarding school. 

She walked into the school. 

The school was different than just a boarding school. Instead of the students staying just during the school year, the students stayed there all the time. 

She proceeded into the gymnasium, where she lined up with her grade. She could barely see, as there was a yellow aura around almost everybody in the room. 

Through all of the yellow, she briefly spotted her friend, her only friend. His name was Kai. He dyed his hair a while ago, even though the school has strict rules. She doesn’t know how he gets away with it. Maybe it was because he always wears either a hat or a beanie, and always sits in the back of classrooms. 

She walked over to her designated spot in the line, just in time, as she had stalled getting out of her bed not too long ago. 

The hall monitors led her to her class. The students were organized in the lines by which class they needed to go to.

The students walked in a single file line, and she followed. She watched as Kai walked to a different class. 

She walked into her first class, dreading it already. 

It was social studies.

She walked over to a desk, setting down her heavy school supplies. Her arms felt better, as it had been a several minute walk to her first class. 

She sat down, waiting for the teacher to walk in. The rest of the students filed in behind her, and she noticed a student she had never seen before. 

The new student sat down at the desk behind her, and she pretended not to take any notice. 

The teacher finally walked into the classroom, and all the chatter from the other students halted. 

The social studies teacher was a rather strict one, so it surprised everybody when she smiled and clapped her hands. The teacher announced that there was a new student, and the girl behind her stood up and waved from her desk.

The teacher announced that the new student was deaf, and her name was Natalie. He also said that Natalie has hearing aids so that she could hear. 

She turned around and waved to Natalie. To show Natalie that she knew some sign language, she pointed at herself and signed her name. Natalie smiled and greeted her. 

Natalie had curly, dark brown hair that came just above her shoulders. She had a round nose, and a small mouth. What was unique about her was her bright blue eyes that stood out from her pale face. 

She turned back around, and tried to pay attention as the teacher began the lesson, yet she found she couldn’t. 

She was thinking about her project. The one nobody knew about. She tinkered on it every once in a while, trying to build it to perfection. This was only one part in her complex plan. 

The voice told her what the plan was. The voice gives her directions on what to do. The voice talks to her in her dreams, the ones she can’t remember. Even though she can’t remember the dreams, she always remembers what the voice told her to do. 

The teacher redirected her attention to the lesson, and he continued teaching. 

She looked to the clock, the lesson was almost over. 

When the lesson was finally over, the students lined up in single file line once again. 

The hall monitors led the students to their next classes, and she lugged her heavy supplies to her english class, in a single file line. 

She noticed Kai across the hall, and he winked at her through his ocean blue hair that was partially covering his eyes. 

She noticed one student that stuck out like a sore thumb in the hallway of yellow auras. The student had a heavily black aura, with some red sprinkled in. She looked away, as to not draw suspicion, and because it wouldn’t be too major later on. 

She arrived at her next class, walking into the room with more students trailing her. She took note that Natalie walked into the room as well, quite a few people behind herself. 

English went by quickly, and the students were soon moving on to their next class.

She walked in the same single file line to science class, where she would see Kai. 

When she arrived in the science room, she saw that Kai had gotten there before her. She walked over to her lab table and waved at Kai in greeting. He smiled back and brushed his blue hair out of his face with his hand. 

Kai had a yellow aura around him as usual. 

Nobody knows about her curse. 

Everybody would think she’s a freak, even Kai. 

She snapped back into focus on the teacher as he walked in and began class. 

The teacher was teaching something she already knew, so she zoned out. 

She thought about Kai. Kai had an ocean blue dyed mohawk, and an angular face. Kai had stunning hazel brown eyes as well. 

She had been daydreaming, and soon enough it was time to go to the cafeteria, so that the students could eat lunch. 

She lined up in the same single file line, Kai having to go to the back of the line, while she had to go to somewhere near the middle. 

The students arrived in the cafeteria, and lined up so that they could get the claimed ‘disgusting’ lunches that the school provided. When she got to the front of the line, the cooks gave her a tray full of disgusting food. It contained runny mashed potatoes, soggy broccoli, mushy strawberries, and warm milk. 

She walked over to the trash can and threw the styrofoam tray in it. 

She walked over the table that she and Kai usually sat at, and Natalie and Kai soon sat down as well. 

She pulled her pre-packed lunch that she had made out of her backpack and started to eat it. 

Natalie smiled at her in greeting, Kai waved to them. 

Kai sat across from her and Natalie. 

She started discussing the science lesson with Kai, and how she knew everything the teacher was talking about. 

Natalie questioned who she was talking to. 

She stared at Natalie, furrowing her eyebrows. 

She stayed quiet the rest of lunch, taking in all of the yellow auras. 

*~*~* 

She had somehow survived through math class, and gym class, and now was her free period. 

She usually spent this time with Kai, but Kai had homework to do, so she went to work on her project. 

She navigated her way through the vast school, having memorized where the hall monitors were positioned, and when they took breaks. 

She made her way to the part of the school that was being used less and less, and was almost abandoned. 

She found her way to the old science lab, entering it carefully. 

She made her way to the tarp covering her project in the back. 

She carefully took the tarp off, collecting tools to tinker on it. 

She worked and moved in careful precision, as if she had been told specific directions. 

Soon, it was getting late and the monitors in the dorms would wonder where she was if she didn’t get back soon. 

She moved through the halls once again, yet more freely this time as there were less hall monitors than before. 

She slipped into the huge dorm, unnoticed and changed into her night clothes. 

As she sat in her bed, she got a questioning look from Natalie, probably as to where she had been, but she brushed it off as nothing.

She laid down just as the lights were turned off, and fell into the void, full of many dreams and nightmares. 


	3. chapter two

She woke up the next morning, feeling like something was wrong. She closed her eyes, and sat up. She could practically feel all of the different auras buzzing around her. She rapidly opened her eyes, hoping that she wouldn’t see what she thought she would. Much to her dismay, it was true. 

Nearly half of the girls in the room had an aura that wasn’t yellow. 

_ Shit. _

This was bad. 

Luckily all the auras were mixed with black, so she had some time to figure out what was going to cause this. 

She looked over to Natalie and almost vomited, right there. 

Orange. 

Natalie’s aura was purple and black. 

It was also mixed with orange. 

And some green. 

Mostly everybody that had an aura different than yellow had the same colors as Natalie, yet Natalie was the only person who had an orange aura. 

This was really bad. 


	4. chapter three

She was so confused. 

She was in science class with Kai. 

Kai had no aura. 

She didn’t know what that meant. 

She knew what the other colors meant, the voice had told her. 

She didn’t talk to anybody all day, trying to figure out what could cause this…. 

This….. Massacre…... 

Kai and Natalie tried talking to her, but she ignored them. 

Natalie became extremely worried about her, but Kai had seen this before, so he left her alone. 

She barely ate any of her lunch that day and barely paid attention in any lessons. 

She was running out of time. There was less black in the auras, and the color was growing more and more by the second. 

It was finally her free period, and she rushed to the old science lab, thinking the solution to the deadly auras was through her project. 

The voice had given her important instructions last night, and she thought that was the key to solving this all. 

She rushed into the room and started to finish her project. 

She didn’t quite know what it was, yet she knew how to use it. 

She rushed back to her dorm, as it was getting late. 

She changed into her night clothes, and Natalie once again look at her with a strange look on her face. 

She stayed awake until she was sure everybody had fallen asleep. She carefully grabbed one of her books, and opened up the secret compartment in the back. 

Inside contained a glowing purple gem. 

The gem had been gifted to her by the voice. The voice told her that she would know how to use it when the time came along.

This was that time. She knew what she had to do. 

She slipped it into her pocket, knowing that there would be no time to grab it in the morning as everybody in her dorm would see it and question what it was. 

She fell into an uneasy sleep, afraid of what was to come tomorrow. 

The voice told her that she’d know what to do with the gem when the time came. The voice also told her that if she did anything wrong, then there may be fatal consequences, for her and others. 

She awoke suddenly, dreading if any of this went wrong. 

She moved through her morning routine, knowing that this may be the last time she does it. 

She walked into the school, growing more worried as she walked into gymnasium. 

Nearly everybody in the room had a dangerous aura. There was barely any black in anybody’s aura, and that worried her very much. 

She somehow made it through her first two classes, and then it was time for science class with Kai. 

She was jumpy throughout science, everybody’s black aura quickly fading. She knew the time was coming soon. 

Science class was shortly over, and it was time for lunch. She didn’t know if she could bare to eat, her stomach was churning. 

The students lined up in a single file line, Kai behind her. 

They headed out of the classroom, and the black auras were fading even more quickly, if possible. 

The time was here. 

The students were walking down the hallway, the abandoned science lab containing her project was behind them. 

She felt for the gem in her pocket to confirm she still had it. 

She darted out of line, running behind where the other students were headed. 

The hall monitors were furious, yet she could outrun them as most of them were old men who could get no other supporting job. 

She grabbed an extremely confused Kai out of the line behind her and motioned for him to run. He complied, yet she dragged him after her more than he ran. 

They arrived at the old science lab, and she locked the door behind them. 

She and Kai looked at each other with wild eyes. 

Kai questioned what she was doing, and she only told him to wait. 

She pulled out the gem, and Kai’s eyes widened even more. 

She walked over to her project and took the tarp off the top. 

She took the gem and placed it in the slot she had built into her machine. 

But, before she could put it in, Kai stopped her. 

She looked at him in shock. 

“Stop.” he simply said.

“You don’t want to do this. I know what happens.” He spoke again. 

She wondered how he knew. 

“I don’t want to die again, at least not in this way.” 

She furrowed her eyebrows.

“You think what you’re doing is right, what you’re doing is going to save them, but it’s not. You think what you’re about to is going to save them, but that the thing that is going to hurt them.” 

She just stared at him.

“If you put that gem in there, it’s going to spread a disease, that not everybody is going to live from. I know you can see that most of them are going to die. But if you stop, they won’t die.” 

She asked him how he knew. 

“How do I know? I know that I have no aura. That’s because I’m a part of your imagination dear. I died. You couldn’t cope properly, so you imagined me. You fell into depression, and became mute. You never talked to anybody. All of our conversations were in your head. You always talked to Natalie when she arrived using sign language, and she can understand you because she’s deaf. Willow, I’m not truly here.” 

She didn’t believe him. 

“Don’t.” He took the gem out of her hand. 

“Goodbye, Willow,” He walked out of the science lab while she stood there in shock. 

She never saw Kai again. 


	5. chapter four

She stood in the hospital wing of the school. 

She was scared to go inside the room. 

Natalie’s room.

She walked inside, cringing as she did. 

Orange. 

That’s all she saw. 

Natalie never deserved this. 

She was mixed up in this whole mess.

Pain. 

Grief. 

That’s all she felt. 

She walked outside of the school. 

She just walked.

She always came to this place with Kai.

She was hoping she could take Natalie here and show it to her. 

But she can’t. 

It was a beautiful cliff that looked over the ocean.

Air, rushing around her. 

Pain.

Grief. 

That’s all she felt. 

She always felt that if she were to die early, she would want to die somewhere that was meaningful to her. 

She closed her eyes as she fell.

It was too bad that she would never be able to use her powers to her fullest capabilities, she would have been an amazing doctor. 

Pain. 

Grief. 

That’s all Willow felt.

Air rushing around her. 

That’s all Willow felt. 

Then, nothing.

That’s all Willow felt. 

Willow felt nothing. 

It was never a dream. 

It was the future. 

The voice was correct.

The voice said there would be fatal consequences for her and somebody she loved.

Loved.

Natalie’s dead now.

She was her only friend after Kai died.

She welcomed the darkness.


End file.
